


[podfic] Rubicon

by speccygeekgrrl



Series: speccygeekgrrl's podfic [10]
Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-06
Updated: 2014-04-06
Packaged: 2018-01-18 10:50:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 37
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1425760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/speccygeekgrrl/pseuds/speccygeekgrrl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"One minute we were both on the deck, and the next minute we were both in the river..."</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] Rubicon

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Rubicon](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/43801) by Jane Turenne. 



Title: [Rubicon](http://janeturenne.livejournal.com/40734.html) [link to text]  
Author: [janeturenne](http://janeturenne.livejournal.com/)  
Read By: speccygeekgrrl  
File Type & Size: mp3; 30.5 MB  
Fandom: Sherlock Holmes  
Pairing: Holmes/Watson  
Rating: R  
File Length (word count): 33:16 min (4,600)  


[Download Audiofic Here](http://www.mediafire.com/?512b9rtr37srwl4)


End file.
